1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anesthesia method and system for inducing a dissociative, unconscious state of anesthesia in patients.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Most surgical procedures today, including those carried out in office surgical units or outpatient facilities make use of the traditional anesthetics such as sodium pentathol and/or barbiturates. Many patients react adversely to the administration of sodium pentathol and during recovery become extremely nauseated. This not only causes distress to the patient but can create post-operative complications adversely affecting the patient. This is particularly true in plastic, reconstructive and cosmetic surgery where delicate portions of the facial muscles and bone structure are involved. Another problem with conventional anesthetic procedures in general use is that they must be administered by a trained anethesiologist. This makes the medical procedure decidedly more expensive to the patient.
What has been needed, but not available, is an anesthesia system which is sufficiently safe that it can be administered in an office or outpatient clinic by a nurse or physician without anesthesia training. Also, what has been needed is an anesthetic system where the patient can be given commands and respond during the surgical procedure and where, once the patient recovers, only slight effects of nausea are encountered.